


when you sleep

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, the laziest most half-assed handjob in the history of mankind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: ruruka, sonosuke, and gentle mornings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "help me name my fics so i don't keep naming them after my bloody valentine songs," i say, as i blatantly continue to name all my fics after my bloody valentine songs

Sonosuke wakes up just after sunrise, a habit drilled into him by his blacksmith parents. Early to bed, early to rise, rest well and the metal bends to his will easily in the forge. But Ruruka is just the opposite, impossible to wake before 9 AM at the very least. Despite the time-old tradition of bakers getting up before anyone else to prepare their goods for the day, Ruruka has never been a morning person.

Sonosuke gives the sleeping girl next to him a kiss on the forehead before rolling out of bed to make his morning tea. He stumbles around in kind of a half-asleep daze, brushing his teeth as he waits for the water to boil. His mind wanders down a million different paths--steel broadswords, gold hoop earrings, a small pocketknife. He needs to buy more butter. What should they have for dinner? Someone has to do laundry soon. He'll have to get Ruruka's nightgowns dry cleaned again; they're too lacy and fragile for laundromat washing machines. Ah, and her underwear--

The kettle hisses.

Sonosuke can't get the thought out of his head as he turns off the stove, the tea already forgotten - Ruruka's underwear. Ruruka wearing her underwear. Ruruka  _not_ wearing her underwear. Ruruka with her legs apart and his face between, running his tongue over her and kissing her clit and pressing his fingers inside her until she's cumming and cumming and cumming and

He takes a deep breath to steady himself, trying to ignore the heat hardening between his own legs. Holy shit.

Ruruka is still asleep, curled into a ball of satin and lace under the covers. Sonosuke is gentle as always, rolling her onto her back and lifting up her nightgown and slipping off her underwear as if she's the most delicate thing on earth. He tenderly spreads her thighs, pressing small kisses against them as he leans down. Ruruka does not stir.

He wets his tongue and gives her a slow, thorough lick. Ruruka stirs. But only slightly.

Sonosuke is no stranger to eating Ruruka out. He knows exactly what makes her happy, exactly what makes her scream. He hooks her legs over his shoulders and continues to tongue her clit, nice and slow, earning him a sleepy whine from Ruruka.

At this he palms roughly at his own crotch. It doesn't help matters, and he can't allow himself to get off before Ruruka. She's the center of attention right now. She matters more.

After a long moment of deliberation he decides to move a hand up, and curls his middle finger inside her. Ruruka absolutely mewls in response. His index finger quickly joins it, and her hips buck forward.

"Yoi-chan, please," Ruruka whimpers, her voice scratchy and thick from sleep.

Sonosuke pulls back, but keeps up the steady twisting of his fingers. "Good morning, Ruruka."

"Uuuhhh" is all Ruruka can manage, evidently. She pushes her hips forward, weakly grabbing Sonosuke's hair to drag him closer, until his mouth is on her again. "I need--ohhh--don't stop," she wails.

So he doesn't. And she screams and cries and shakes, and she's so beautiful like this to Sonosuke, gasping for breath with her nails digging into his scalp. He slows, but doesn't stop, letting Ruruka come down gradually. She twitches and sighs, and gives a quiet cry when Sonosuke finally slips his fingers out of her.

"I t-thought I was having a sex dream," she says, her body completely still aside from the trembling in her legs.

"Were you?" As he speaks, Sonosuke kisses up Ruruka's belly and hips, making her shiver more.

"I don't know. Maybe at first... I'm glad it was real."

"Me too."

"Can you put my panties back on?" Ruruka still sounds so sleepy, and it is adorable to him.

"Of course." Once that's done Sonosuke climbs back into the bed, pulling up the blankets around Ruruka. He doesn't want her to be cold, after all.

What surprises him is that she pulls him close and stuffs both her hands into his boxers, her fingers wrapping around his dick. "It's only fair," Ruruka explains, not waiting for Sonosuke to protest that she really doesn't need to jack him off. Besides, it's not like he could protest at this point. Not when her eyes are half closed like that and she's smiling and rubbing her hands against him.

It's too much to handle. Sonosuke wiggles his underwear down until it's around his knees so Ruruka can do her thing unobstructed. Ruruka just murmurs wordlessly and strokes him faster. It takes barely any time at all, what with the softness of Ruruka's hands and his own pent-up excitement from the past twenty minutes. He cums with a sharp inhale, choking out Ruruka's name as semen spurts over her hand and onto her thighs.

"Not really my best work," Ruruka says lazily, and Sonosuke can't stop himself from laughing.

"You should go back to sleep."

"Mmm, and who woke me up?"

"That's fair." Sonosuke's feeling sleepy himself, a warm contentedness spreading through his body. He pulls the blankets from where they've fallen behind Ruruka and covers their bodies in the warm heavy cotton.

Ruruka yawns. "Hey, Yoi-chan..."

"What is it?"

She slings an arm around Sonosuke, her eyes still heavy-lidded and her face a pouty blush. "Cuddle me."

And Sonosuke does.


End file.
